Just Another Girl
by Ashes of Phoenix
Summary: Wait. No way. During a pleasant walk, things seemed to be going alright for the two friends. Until Larry realized he suddenly had the hots for Nick. Whoa. Humor, Larry/Phoenix. OTP for the win! XD But really, just fun Larry being Larry-ness.


**Title:** Just Another Girl

**Spoilers?: **None at all ;3

**Summary:** Wait. No way. During a pleasant walk, things seemed to be going alright for the two friends. Until Larry realized he suddenly had the hots for Nick. Whoa. (Humor, Larry/Phoenix. OTP for the win! XD But really, just fun Larry being Larry-ness.)

**Authors Notes: **Oh, you guys know it's true. Larry – bi is so win. And just damn fun to write. Specially Nick's reaction. Nick – shocked/oblivious also win. Right, so I tried to keep the characters in-character, Larry all Larry, but the judging's up to you. Have fun, tis all I ask.

* * *

"Nick…" He stood there, staring suddenly at Phoenix with a mixture of fascination and awe. Walking around him, he eyed his friend, uncertain and uneasy about what was happening in his own mind. He really tried to place just what was so different today about his childhood friend. Maybe it was that they'd gotten ice cream together near the park or maybe Nick had gotten a hair cut? Or…something. What was it? What…Huh. He couldn't place it.

The man blinked, eyeing the other uncertainly in the setting sun's rays. Wait, wait…wait a second. No way. He recognized this aura. Recognized these feelings too well. Blinking again, Larry stared. "Oh my god." His voice was a mixture of awe and shock. This caught Phoenix's attention quite abruptly. In the middle of a bite from his own ice cream cone, the lawyer turned and blinked back uneasily.

"Uh…what…is it, Larry?" A piece of ice cream trickled across his friend's hands, face already a mess. He had never been a clean eater, Larry new. And his friend, to say the least, seemed a bit freaked out by just how close Larry was staring at him. Larry moved back a moment, looking the man directly in the eyes. There was no doubt about it. No mistaking it. Phoenix Wright was _hot_. Wow.

He stared another long moment, trying hard to throw the feeling off or place it elsewhere. But it didn't seem to change the matter. Larry wasn't drunk this time around. It was just as he was always head over heals about any chick in the area, the same intensity applied here. He grinned, suddenly excited at this new revelation. He was falling for Nick. Who knew! His friend, and a guy no less! How the world came to this, he didn't know. When Larry Buttz wasn't dating a girl, there was something wrong. Or maybe not…

It'd really been a while since someone had asked him about that. He tended to get asked that a lot. "Are you bi?" Nope. Not Larry. Or at least, not till now. Maybe he wasn't bi. He paused to look at Wright again. Nope. Nope…he was definitely bi. Or maybe Phoenix was too off-centered for his own good. Did Nick even count as an actual guy? Huh. No…well maybe. He _was_ a guy. But then again Wright seemed far too cute.

As this internal debate proceeded through his brain, Nick grabbed him by the arm, giving him an uneasy look.

"Uh, Larry. What's going on?" The other man seemed hesitant to even ask the question, but then again they'd both stopped in the middle of the walk, directly in front of an old college and hadn't moved since Larry had first paused. He turned his gaze back to Nick, shaking his head a tad and grinning wide.

"Hahah, you come here often, Nick?" One blink. Two blinks.

"Uh…no Larry. I'm usually working. Or at my office."

"Really? We need to hang out more. Go to some movies, restaurants, some dates or something."

"Uh…Yea, yea, some dates soun—Wait, WHAT!?" Phoenix stopped. Turned, stared him directly in the eyes. "What did you say?"

"Ahah, you don't need to get all off on me, Nick. A few dates here and there, what do you say?" He grinned his best, most winning smile in Nick's direction. And Nick only stared.

"When…you say date…" Phoenix really seemed to hesitate at the question. But after a moment, something seemed to come over the other man. He paused to consider, shaking his head with a weak smile. Obviously Phoenix was turning on his "Larry only dates girls" senses. It was ridiculously easy to read the other man's mind, no matter who you were. Then again, he did find pride in the fact he could do it so well. A casual occurrence or not.

Larry grinned, laughing slightly.

"Eheh, yea. You know, Nicky. Movies. Dinner…Making out…" Phoenix jerked back to him again, nearly gaping at the other man at the last quietly muttered words. Larry just grinned his sheepish smile and started to walk a slow pace as he bit into his ice cream cone once again. As if it was the most casual situation in the world.

"You-wait-WHAT!?" Nick was stumbling after him, looking bewildered and in disbelief. "You…Larry, you don't seriously…" And then the man really couldn't help it anymore. It was Phoenix's fault for being so obliviously slow, really. And sure, call him a gutter-minded fool but he'd just stopped in mid walk, abandoned his ice cream to the birds, grabbed Nick by the shoulders, and kissed him. Right there in the middle of the sidewalk.

Phoenix seemed too stunned to resist or react, but it was almost a bonus in Larry's book. He held it for a moment, before pulling back and beaming at the other man. Wow. Fuck. That was even better than he'd imagined! Now that was impressive. Larry tended to have a pretty big imagination.

Nick stared, oblivious, shocked into silence. It was almost like his friend's brain had shut itself down and here he was staring at Larry like he'd never seen anything like him before. A bird flew passed and Nick seemed to make a grasp for his senses.

"I…t…wha…" Nick really was cute when he was too stunned to finish a sentence. Or a word. One of the qualities Larry really hadn't appreciated before now. He thumped his friend lightly on the back, glowing.

"Nick, you're really cute when you're stuttering nonsense, you know that?" It still seemed to take Phoenix another excruciatingly long moment to even process this. The man opened his mouth, shut it, still too dazed to properly respond. And Larry flashed a look to his watch and turned another beaming look his friend's way. "Alright then! Tomorrow night, seven o' clock. I'll come to get you! And don't worry Nick! I'll call sweet Maya before hand to remind you."

This didn't seem to pull Phoenix from his trance. If anything, he looked even more lost. Larry turned to move, beaming, before suddenly stopping all over again. He slammed a fist in his hands as something dawned on him. "Ah! And no worries, I only have eyes for you now, Nicky!" He laughed. And before Nick could react, he stole the chance to peck his friend on the cheek, and grinning wildly, started quickly back off down the side walk with a wave. "THANKS NICK! See you laaater!" He yelled back, beaming at him all the while.

Nick just stood there, gaping as Larry Buttz ran down the street. There was no way. No way. What…no. No. It just wasn't possible. Wasn't even possible. What the hell…what…what had just happened!? He felt in a daze, reality seemingly nonexistent. This had to be a dream. A bizarre, whacked out, on crack dream. Larry Buttz, _the_ Larry Buttz had asked him out. No. Kissed him. No…was…attracted to him!? What?! It took Phoenix a long moment to catch how deep he was blushing as he stared dumbly across the street. W-wh…what?! He…was he seriously blushing?

He paused, his cheeks burning harder at even that realization before he turned to stare down at his melting ice cream, reaching a hand to his cheek. What…had just happened?...What the hell had really just happened? Man…he needed…he needed to get back. Or…go…somewhere. Nick groaned to himself, confused and lost beyond all reason. The man started slowly down the sidewalk, paused abruptly, and stared in sudden dawning realization in the direction his old school buddy had disappeared to. He stared a long moment, frown and shock deeper than before.

"Hey…wait…wait a second…! Did…did I just get asked out on a date!?"


End file.
